


You make my heart beat, and my feet fett

by Flower Boy (saihara_shuichi)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Sesame Street (TV), Sesame Street - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, just a rly heartwarming story, plz enjoy (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/Flower%20Boy
Summary: plz enjoy my first fanfiction on ao3(:(:(:(:





	

"o-oscar kun" nagitos face was a deep red, his uncertain demeanor and the way he shifted from foot to foot with grave uncertainty. It almost game oscar all the answer he needed.

"listen, I get it. you dont want to move in with me." Oscar sighed out, preparing to slither back into his trash hovel

"Wait!" Nagito yelped out, stoping oscar in his tracks. "Its- its not that its just." there were tears in his eyes. Oscar could only wish that they were hopeful tears. "I just think- If we decide to live together then.... maybe we could find a trashcan with enough room for two?"

oscar gasped, and for the millionth time, because of his boyfriend, he could feel his grouchy heart begin to swell


End file.
